User talk:Göndul
Welcome Hi, welcome to HeroScape Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Species page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flashbolt101 (Talk) 23:24, August 19, 2010 Hello, this is Krysto! I just wanted to verify that the information you got was taken from the Guru (Chris Dupuis) and additionally from Heroscapers. I know I heard wind about this general on the forums, which would likely make you a forum member as well. If not, I highly recommend you join. Thanks for your help here, and if you want, feel free to help out with the figure finder database I'm still working on. Again, thanks. Yes I am a forum member on Heroscapers, my user name is Majora's Incarnation. And I learned of the new general and wanted to keep this site updated. Since we can no longer depend on heroscape.com, I want to help contribute to this site to be the prime database for anything scape. So we got alot of work to do. Any D3 info I will post and more new general info. The symbol is is the actual crest that will be featured on the cards So... seeing as how you are also from heroscapers, if possible, could you assist me with the figure database I've been working on. I still need to fill in some of the figures by stat, and abilities index could use a little work. The only thing is it's mind-numbingly BORING work and so far no one has offered any help. Whether you decide to pitch in is entirely up to you. On a separate note, the synergy charts should be updated, they're posted by Ryougabot, and I already have his permission to post them on this site. Thanks for helping out with the Wiki! WOW! I really like what you did with the main page, keep up the good work! As for Dock Ock, I left a not on the page, otherwise it should probably be deleted and the note move to the Marvel expansions page. Almost Forgot... One of the other members showed me this, I should have showed you a while ago myself, new figures are being revealed and you'll need it so here it is. This is the standard format for pictures in the infoboxes: Just fill in the bold areas with the file name and such and everything will be fine. Thanks for all the help. Thanks Thanks, that's no problem, but in the event that there is a problem with making a table or such, send me a message and I'll fix it up. If you want to make an infobox, you can either do it the easy way or the hard way Easy, copy/paste an infobox from the same general and edit it over. Be sure to copy/paste from the page's edit mode, it should appear as a puzzle peice. Copy THAT. Hard, find the template, input it into the page, by changing the general, the info box ''should ''change colors appropriately, but the other way is easier, seriously. I already gave you the image coding for in the infor box, just use that and your fine. be sure to put all links with two on either end around each link. edit proposal Hi Anselm, first of all let me say that since I found this Heroscape Wiki last summer I have a look at it many times - at least once a week I think - and used it as a kind of database and information center. Me and my son keep collecting HS items and keep playing this great game. I didn't try to find out who's the page admin I must admit. I picked you because you did some of the recent edits. I have no idea if I should have tried to change it by myself ... I'd like to edit the "Rechets of Bogdan" from "Common Squad" to "Unique Squad". Would you help and change it? Thank you and all the best for 2011! Rudi (from Germany) 13:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Banners Hey Anselm, just wanted to come by and encourage you on all the work you've been doing. Even though we might disagree on some things, I can tell you have an honest love for the game. If you're interested, feel free to decorate your profile page with one of the banners we made on the [[HeroScape Wiki:Community Portal]. Just pick your favorite general. Put in two "{" then "Userbox:" then the name of your favorite General and then finish with two "}" (no quotes or spaces, you can just copy and past from the portal page as well). Welcome back to the wiki and have fun editing! The Matrix Prime (talk) 14:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Everyone's personal opinions This page is almost as bad as the Heroscapers website. Where do you get all your personal opinions from? The D&D additions were unfortunately added by the owners of the game, so who are you to choose to separate them? Why now add fan made Custom creations... can I add my own fantasy pieces to the game of CHESS and expect intelligent people to adopt them? Leave the C3 junk to the Heroscapers site that made them and let this site become the new home for legit players. 20:00, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hey there, I left another suggestion on your adoption page about that anonymous user. Just letting you know. ;) Iva (Message Wall) 22:02, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your wikia. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:43, February 26, 2016 (UTC) A New Heading For This Cool Dude Thanks for the (re-) welcome! If I'm honest, I've actually been waiting for a reaction from you to make sure I didn't screw anything up :P. It sounds like I currently have more time to devote to working here, so expect a flood of edits whenever you come on (if I'm not too lazy). On a side note, would you mind if I work on the delete template a bit? I noticed that it hasn't been touched since the site was created, and I've honestly become accustomed to being able to put a deletion reason in the template (not that that would be of any particular importance). Anyway, thanks again and I look forward to helping you return Heroscape this wiki to greatness! : If you have suggestions for the more technical parts of this page, by all means, let me know! Go ahead and edit the deletion template if you see fit, and I would appreciate it very much. Deletion reasons are super important and I've been wanting to foster a more open opportunity for the community to present their thoughts so that would help a lot. The only thing is that we stick to the way the game was developed and produced, meaning the only clear divisions via rule books was the distinction between the Marvel Heroscape and the others. Anything else that you see was a highly contested opinion that pretty much made severe headway in the absence of the founders and earlier admins. Things I've been trying to clear up in the time I have. : Any other suggestions I'd love to hear! : Anselm Durante (talk) 03:46, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright-y then! :: This Should Probably Have A Relevant Heading, But I Couldn't Think Of One Oy. So, I've been doing some thinking on an idea the past few days, and I think I've figured it out. I also wanted to run some other things by you, but they aren't really ideas or somesuch :P. #First off, you may want to check the Deletion Category, as I've marked some things for deletion. I also noticed there are a few things in the cat that were marked ages ago (I checked one and it was marked by Matrix with no reason given in his edit summary, so you may want to check edit logs before you delete things). #Secondly, I think this may have gotten buried when Matrix came by to edit :P #Lastly, that idea. I was thinking that a navbox could be added to the bottom of Unit pages and Wave pages, with links to the Units released for that wave. I went ahead and whipped one up for an example. If you're fine with the idea, I'm open to suggestion/discussion about specifics (unless you're fine with it the way it is :P), and I should also add that I'd be more than willing to make them all myself (I actually quite like making navboxes, and I'm fairly decent at the particular style I used). If you don't want to use them, that's fine too. Your wiki, after all ;P. That's about it.